You Again!
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Sequel to Mockery. Once again Itachi comes face-to-face with Kamilah. This time by a decision from the Akatsuki leader Pein.
1. You Again!

You Again!

By: Silverwolf

The Akatsuki sit still as their leader speaks. Apparently someone with quite a reputation had appeared. Hidan laughs. "This makes things better. A new target." Pein makes a face, "not a target a recruit." Deidara laughs, "a rookie, yeah." "I'll leave Deidara to bring her back." The members of the Akatsuki snicks as Pein leaves the room. "Get started recruiting Deidara." The cobalt eyed member of the Akatsuki makes a face. "Maybe later Uchiha, yeah." Hidan cackles loudly as Itachi steps away. Killing the blonde wouldn't make Itachi feel better.

Itachi watches as Deidara leaves. The twenty one year old doubted Deidara even bothered to read the file. He probably only snatched a photo. The Uchiha decides to see if he can find the file. Kisame watches a bet a Itachi goes through stacks of documents on the table. "What is it? You've been in a foul mood since you lost to that girl." Itachi scoffs, "that girl killed an official way too easy." "Let it go 'Tachi." "Call me 'Tachi' again and you'll be picking up your teeth."

Kisame makes a face. "What are you looking for?" "The file Deidara would need to find the center of his mission."Wouldn't he have took that with him?" "This is Deidara we're talking about. Think Kisame." Hidan looks at Itachi, "blondie fuckin took it." Itachi makes a growling noise. Kisame laughs. Kakuzu looks towards Itachi, "he took it because he wants to know how the girl's art works." Itachi rolls his eyes, "what the hell makes him call everything art?"

Deidara make his way pretty swiftly until senbon explode around him splintering them into smaller pieces. "Time to meet my art, yeah." Deidara hears a laugh. Crimson eyes and raven curls enrage him farther. "mocking me won't help you." The laughter becomes louder. Deidara watches as a dark cloak is thrown aside. His brain pictures the Uchiha until a voice tears him from the fantasy of beating Itachi. "Kamilah is who I am. This won't get me anywhere." More senbon explode. The broken needles strike clay making another set of explosions. Deidara grins. Crystal eyes lock on crimson as the female stares at the explosions grinning, "not bad." Skin the color of sand can be seen as the female allows more senbon to fly. Once again a series of explosions are created. "Why don't you use a genjutsu." The girl laughs, "I'm not an Uchiha. I just have crimson eyes. My kekkei genkai isn't genjutsu." Senbon fly and explode. Deidara responses with his own set of explosions. "You aren't bad." The blonde is taken off guard. The next set of explosions knock Deidara from the clay bird. Cobalt eyes close expecting for a harsh landing. Instead Deidara lands a bit less harsh in water. "Did she save me?" ""Don't be ridiculous. Now tell me what you want." "You to join up with us." "Who is us?" "Akatsuki." Kamilah laughs. "So now I'm famous. How come I don't see the Sharingan user? I'm sure he was a score to settle." Deidara seems confused. Laughter carries in the wind. :I win again. Though I miss mocking an elite so get up. I'll follow."

The blonde blinks. "What?" "I'll go. I can be a pest. Even find out if he still has my toy." "So you make senbon explode?" The female nods, "among other things." "I bet you get confused with an Uchiha a lot." The blonde receives a nod. Kamilah was returning with him despite the fact he could not beat the girl.

Kamilah takes the three day trip back with Deidara. The other Akatsuki members stare at the mess Deidara appears as. "What? She's tough, yeah." Pein laughs, "Kamilah, I presume." Raven curls wrap around shoulder. "The only." Itachi growls almost inaudible. "It's you again!" Crimson eyes seem to twinkle. "That was fun. Would you like to do that again?" A senbon snaps in Itachi's hand. Hidan laughs realizing the female has unnerved Itachi. The Akatsuki laughs. "Oh and everyone, I'm seventeen." The laughter becomes louder. Kamilah steps extremely close to the Uchiha. He can feel her breath along his skin. Sharingan eyes look away. The newest member of the Akatsuki flops along a table. Only Kamilah seems to have notice the shiver from the Uchiha.

**Okay here's the deal. I'll let the readers decide what occurs between the pair. I think it'll be interesting to get some input from you all. Most liked idea wins...for the next chapter.**

** -Itachi Silverwolf**


	2. Worth It

Worth It

By: Silverwolf

**A/N I owe this one to Koda...hehe...it was fun to write =P**

Hidan was still amazed by the stance of the female. After all she seemed to relaxed to be sparring an Uchiha. Besides the girl reminded him of a princess not a warrior. Itachi had demanded a chance to spar with the female. Pein had granted it. Course when the female flung a black powder to meet a fire jutsu the rest of the Akatsuki ran for cover. Deidara remaining far away, but able to watch. It excites the blonde when the Uchiha had to rethink his strategy.

"You little...that was gun powder!" Kamilah smirks. "It was. You're not worth using my kekkei genkai." Itachi moves towards the female. "You really want to kill me." Kamilah grins, "now, now. If I wanted that I would've done it when I first saw you." "You threw senbon at me." Kamilah dodges a kick and then flips back to send her own kick. "Now I didn't make them explode. I would've if I wanted to kill you."

To Itachi the girl was proving to be cockier than Deidara. A hair pin hits Itachi before he can move barely making a mark. "Forgetting something?" "No." Itachi takes the hair pin from the ground and throws it at the girl like a kunai. Kamilah moves away laughing, "nice." The spar continues as the others leave the pair to torture each other.

Itachi moves forward charging the girl. Kamilah closes her eyes and lowers her body. Instead of tripping Itachi steps to the side grasping the pack of the girl's shirt. "Now what Kamilah?" The smirk from the girl annoys the Uchiha. A kunai cuts through the material. The cloth is left in Itachi's hand as Kamilah moves away. The top underneath is clingish and thin. Kamilah looks at Itachi as she brings a tanto around. "If you wanted to see me topless you should've just asked instead of ruining my shirt." The Uchiha is caught off guard as the tanto cuts into his arm. Kamilah steps away with a bounce leaving Itachi to tend to the wound. Kamilah had won again. This time with a different tactic. The members of the Akatsuki whistle as Kamilah enters the base. Pein shakes his head.

Itachi steps into view after Kamilah had all ready disappeared from sight. He swears under his breath. The others laugh. Hidan looks at Itachi, "what'd she do this time?" "Shut up." Deidara cackles louder than all of them. "you lost again." "Well you lost to him, "Kakuza states offhandedly. "He lost to her. What's that say about you?"

Deidara glares at Kakzu. Itachi looks at Deidara. "I don't recall you doing any better, stupid blonde." "Don't call me stupid, yeah. Least I know when I've been beat. I don't try to get beat a second time." Itachi ignores Deidara's reply. The blonde throws something at the Uchiha. Itachi goes after Deidara. Deidara takes off down the hall not wanting to be caught in any genjutsu. The blonde is able to slip away as Itachi walks straight into Kamilah. "What the... are you blind Uchiha? I'm not exactly that short." Itachi grabs the girl and pushes her against a wall. "Look you're not..." Before Itachi can finish the sentence Kamilah's lips meet Itachi's own. The kiss lasts only afew seconds. But it is enough to make Itachi's eyes go wide. Kamilah winks and steps away.

Itachi stands still. Unable to form a thought much less react. With Kamilah stepping away Deidara knows he has the chance at giving the members of the Akatsuki entertainment with his latest 'catch'. He steps back down the hall casually. Itachi doesn't even seem to notice as he steps past. "Hey guys...I got a picture worth millions!" His voice calls to the rest of the Akatsuki.


End file.
